Valuable Surprise!
by Shiramizu
Summary: Nami ulang tahun. Tapi ia malah kecewa berat dengan teman-temannya. Ada apa ya?


*celingak-celinguk* Akhirnya, setelah mengukur, menimbang, dan menimang, dapet juga ide buat fic ultah Nami~

Oke! Ini dia kado dariku buat Namii! Maaf banget kalo ga jelas . Check this out!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: One Piece cuma milik Eiichiro Oda ©. Sumpah, bukan saya!<strong>

**Summary: Nami ulang tahun. Tapi ia kecewa berat. Ada apa ya?**

**Warning: Nami nya agak OOC nih kayaknya .**

* * *

><p>Kreeeekk! Nami merobek kertas dari kalender yang tertempel di dinding kamarnya. Di balik kertas yang ia robek, terdapat kertas yang bertuliskan angka 3 dengan tulisan 'Juli' di atasnya. Gadis itu menggumam, "Hmm … hari ini ya?" Ia menepukkan kedua tangannya dan tersenyum simpul. Kemudian ia berjalan keluar kamarnya dan menuju dek rumput. Tempat teman-temannya berkumpul.<p>

"Selamat pagi, Luffy!" "Selamat pagi, Zoro!" "Selamat pagi, Usopp!" "Selamat pagi, Chopper!" "Selamat pagi, Franky!" "Selamat pagi, Brook!" Nami menyapa teman-temannya satu per satu.

Luffy, Usopp, dan Chopper yang tadinya sedang menari mengikuti gerakan Franky dengan diiringi musik oleh Brook tiba-tiba terhenti. Bukannya menyapa balik, mereka hanya melongo melihat sikap Nami yang tidak seperti biasa, yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi gadis periang dan ramah. Sementara Zoro, ia terlihat menoleh sebentar kemudian tanpa berkata sepatah kata pun ia melanjutkan kegiatan menggosok pedangnya lagi.

Nami mengangkat satu alisnya menanggapi respon keheningan dari teman-temannya. _Apa-apaan? Mereka seperti tidak pernah melihat seorang gadis yang sedang menyapa saja! _Batinnya kesal.

"Hari ini hari apa ya? Tiba-tiba aku lupa." Nami menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan menjulurkan lidah. Ia mulai memancing teman-temannya.

"Hmm … Hari Sabtu?" jawab teman-temannya serempak.

Nami menatap bingung, kemudian ia melipat tangannya di dada, "Hari ini hari Minggu, tau! Mmm … selain itu?" kali ini ia mencoba menuntun otak teman-temannya itu pada jawaban yang ia inginkan.

"Hari yang cerah, sangat cocok untuk memancing!" Usopp menjawab.

"Bukan, tapi hari yang cocok untuk menyanyi dan menari!" sergah Luffy mengacungkan telunjuknya ke atas.

"Mungkin lebih tepatnya, hari yang Super? Karena minggu ini aku merasa sangat Superrrrrr!" Franky mencoba menebak dengan gaya 'Super' khas-nya.

"Hari yang biasa saja. Sama seperti hari-hari kemarin." Zoro mulai angkat bicara tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari pedangnya.

"Gong! Kami menyerah! Memangnya seharusnya ini hari apa sih?" Luffy mengakhiri tebakan-tebakan teman-temannya oleh rasa penasarannya.

Alis Nami makin terangkat. Semua jawaban-jawaban, bahkan tebakan itu bukan kalimat yang ia inginkan. Ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Luffy. Wajahnya yang tadi riang langsung berubah menjadi ketus, namun tiba-tiba berubah lagi menjadi sumringah saat melihat Robin. Benar-benar gadis yang _moody_.

"Ah … Robin! Selamat pagi!"

Robin yang sedang duduk di kursi malas sambil membaca buku tersenyum dengan senyuman khas-nya, "Selamat pagi, Nami."

Nami mendekati Robin dan duduk manis disampingnya layaknya seorang anak kecil yang sedang menunggu untuk disuapi oleh sang ibu. Sedangkan Robin, ia menatap heran gadis itu. Keduanya saling menunggu. Akhirnya Robin mencoba memulai mencari jawaban atas keheranannya itu dengan membuka percakapan dari keheningan yang tak kurang dari lima detik barusan.

"Maaf? Ada apa Nami?"

"Mmm … Robin-nee-san, kau pasti tau kan ini hari apa?" tanya Nami malu-malu.

Gadis berambut raven itu mengusap dagu, matanya melirik ke atas dengan aksen berpikir, "Hmm … tunggu … Biar kuingat-ingat …Kalau tidak salah …"

Hal itu membuat Nami tidak sabaran, "Ya? Ya?"

"Hari ini adalah hari peringatan misteri hilangnya seorang wanita pelopor penerbangan dunia." jawab Robin tenang dengan nada menggoda seolah ia tau respon Nami setelah ia mengatakan hal itu.

Benar saja dugaan Robin, Nami hanya melongo dan sweatdrop mendengar jawaban gadis itu. Nakama yang sudah ia anggap seperti kakaknya sendiri itu memang selalu lengket dengan hal-hal yang berbau sejarah dan misteri. Dan lagi-lagi Nami dibuat kecewa … Tapi tunggu dulu, sepertinya ia melupakan seseorang.

"Nami-swaaaannnn~! Robin-chwaaaaannn~! Selamat pagi!" sapa seorang koki –berambut pirang- yang memunculkan kepalanya dari balik pintu dapur.

_Ah, Sanji! Dia pasti ingat ulang tahunku! Mana mungkin dia melupakannya, kan?_ Batin Nami mencoba mengumpulkan sisa harapannya pada koki itu.

Sanji menari-nari dengan gerakan mirip angin tornado plus mata berbentuk hatinya mendekati Nami dan Robin sambil membawa secangkir kopi dan segelas teh -dengan campuran air jeruk- di atas baki.

"Silakan, nona-nona." Sanji meletakkan baki-nya. "Pagi yang indah seperti ini memang sangat cocok untuk bercengkrama ditemani kopi dan teh hangat. Ohh … betapa aku tak bisa memalingkan wajahku dari mata-mata indah Nami-san dan Robin-chan bak sinar matahari pagi yang menyilaukan … aku ber …"

"Sanji-kun!"

"Yaaa, Nami-san~?"

"Sudah, cukup. Dan terima kasih." Nami menyudahi puisi gombal Sanji, sementara Robin hanya tertawa kecil.

Nami menyeruput tehnya, dan memastikan harapannya. " Ehmm … Sanji-kun, aku yakin kau pasti menyadari kalau hari ini adalah hari yang spesial, kan?" tanya Nami dengan nada malu-malu dan sedikit centil.

"Tentu saja, Nami-san. Bagaimana mungkin aku melupakannya?" Sanji menyudahi mata hatinya. Wajahnya kini serius.

Mata Nami berkaca-kaca seolah-olah berkata 'akhirnya'. Kemudian ia bertanya lagi, "Kalau begitu, kau tau pasti tau _dong_ hari ini hari apa?"

"Benar … Ini … adalah hari dimana hatiku terperangkap oleh pesonamu untuk ke-sekian kalinya, Nami-swaan~" jawab Sanji dari nada serius hingga nada menggombal sambil menggeliat.

Mendengar itu, Nami hanya memasang wajah _poker face_ dengan guratan empat siku di dahinya dan …Duagh! Ia langsung menjitak Sanji atas tingkah bodohnya.

**-xoxoxoxoxoxo-**

Cring! Nami memasukkan uang koin ke dalam sebuah tas uang yang dibawa oleh seekor burung pengantar koran –yang memakai topi khas marinirnya-.

"Kau tau, menyebalkan rasanya saat teman-temanmu bersikap cuek padamu." Nami menggumam, lebih tepatnya mengeluh pada burung pengantar koran tersebut.

Burung itu memiringkan kepalanya, kemudian menyahut, "Khu!" sambil memberi hormat, lalu terbang pergi.

Nami mendengus kesal. Tak ada yang ingat dengan ulang tahunnya, bahkan sekedar peduli pun tidak, pikirnya begitu. Rasa jengkel dan sebal kadang-kadang bisa membuat hal lain menjadi berlebihan.

Ia membolak-balik lembaran-lembaran koran yang baru ia beli itu. Ia membaca, tapi tetap sambil berpikir tentang hal lain. Tentu saja itu membuat apa yang ia baca di koran sia-sia saja karena tak satupun kalimat yang ia baca tersangkut di otaknya jika pikirannya berada di 'tempat lain'.

"Uhhhh! Menyebalkan! Aku yakin mereka semua tau tanggal lahirku. Tapi kenapa tidak ada yang ingat ataupun sadar?" Nami mengeluh. Ia tak habis pikir, mengapa teman-temannya tak ada yang ingat hari ulang tahunnya seorang pun. Bahkan, Robin yang paling mengerti dirinya dan Sanji yang selalu memperhatikan dirinya pun ikut-ikutan lupa.

Ia mencengkram lembaran koran itu, agaknya ia sedikit terbawa emosi. Namun tiba-tiba ia berhenti. Sepertinya ia terpikir sesuatu, "Ah, jangan-jangan …ini bagian dari rencana, ya?"

Nami mencoba menebak bahwa teman-temannya sengaja pura-pura lupa untuk memberinya kejutan. Kalau rencananya memang begitu, sepertinya mereka kurang cukup lihai memainkannya karena belum bisa menipu gadis secerdas Nami.

"Hihihi … jadi begitu, ya. Oke, kalau begitu, aku akan sabar menunggu~" gumam Nami tidak jadi marah.

**-xoxoxoxoxoxo-**

Waktu makan malam tiba. Semua kru Topi Jerami berkumpul di dapur untuk menyantap hidangan makan malam bersama. Namun, sampai makan malam selesai, tidak ada yang menyinggung tentang ulang tahun Nami, apalagi tanda-tanda dari para kru untuk memulai acara 'kejutan' untuk Nami.

Nami mulai cemas, tapi ia berpikir bahwa mungkin saja kejutan untuknya belum selesai disiapkan. Karena itu, di saat para kru yang lain masih asyik mengobrol di dapur, ia sengaja keluar lebih dulu untuk memberi kesempatan teman-temannya menyiapkan pesta kejutan untuknya.

"Hmm … sebaiknya aku menunggu di perpustakaan sampai mereka memanggilku. Hihihi …" gumam Nami ge-er.

**-xoxoxoxoxoxo-**

Sudah tiga setengah jam Nami menunggu di perpustakaan, tapi sampai sekarang belum ada yang memanggilnya atau mencarinya. Hampir sebagian besar buku-buku di ruangan itu sudah ia baca sambil menunggu. Mulai dari buku-buku tentang navigasinya sendiri, buku-buku sejarah Robin, bahkan buku-buku tentang pedang milik Zoro pun sempat ia baca karena saking tidak ada lagi buku yang menarik untuk ia baca, meskipun baru beberapa halaman saja sudah membuatnya bosan karena tidak mengerti.

Nami menguap. Ia melirik jam dinding di ruangan itu. Sudah pukul dua belas lewat tiga menit. Artinya, ini sudah berganti hari. Namun, tak ada satu pun nakamanya yang mengucapkan ucapan selamat padanya.

Ia kecewa. Benar-benar kecewa. Sepertinya mereka benar-benar lupa hari ulang tahunnya. Atau mungkin, tidak peduli? Entahlah, yang jelas, itu membuat Nami sangat kecewa pada teman-temannya. Ia bukannya ingin diistimewakan. Ia tau, bahwa masih banyak pekerjaan lain yang lebih penting daripada mengingat hari ulang tahunnya. Tapi ia hanya ingin sedikit mendapat perhatian atau mungkin, sedikit mendapat apresiasi untuk sekedar memperingati hari dimana beberapa tahun yang lalu ada seorang wanita yang berjuang keras melawan badai untuk menyelamatkannya dan seorang gadis kecil yang membawanya.

Ia keluar dari ruangan itu untuk melihat keadaan di luar. Semuanya sudah pergi ke kamar masing-masing. Kemudian ia berjalan ke dapur. Ia mengambil sebatang lilin dan menyalakannya.

Ia menghela napas, "Baiklah … Selamat ulang tahun, Nami." Kemudian ia meniup lilin itu, dan beranjak ke kamarnya untuk tidur.

**xoxoxoxoxoxo-**

Keesokkan harinya …

Nami bangun dari tidurnya. Sepertinya ia sedikit kesiangan hari ini. Tempat tidur Robin sudah rapi, gadis itu memang selalu bangun paling pagi. Ia melihat kalendernya. Merenunginya sebentar, lalu merobek kertas kalendernya. Dan sekarang, giliran angka 4 yang menghiasi kertas di baliknya.

Ia menuju dek rumput seperti biasa. Namun tak ada siapa-siapa disitu. _Apa aku bangun terlalu siang? Kemana yang lain? _Ia membatin bingung dengan tampang yang menunjukkan status mood-nya hari ini yang buruk. Tapi sepertinya lebih buruk lagi.

Tiba-tiba ia menyadari ada seseorang berjalan mengendap-endap di belakangnya.

"Luffy! Mau kemana kau? Mana yang lain?"

"Eee … tidak tau. Sudah, ya! Aku sedang buru-buru!" jawab Luffy sekenanya -sambil bersiul-siul dengan keringat dingin yang berkucuran- kemudian langsung ngacir.

"Hei, jangan kabur! Ada apa sih? Aku belum selesai bicara!" teriak Nami. Ia langsung mengejar Luffy. Ia penasaran dengan apa yang sedang terjadi. Teman-temannya menghilang dan Luffy benar-benar mencurigakan.

Nami mengejar Luffy. Sampai akhirnya Luffy masuk ke kamar laki-laki. Nami berhenti mengejarnya. Ia merasa tempat itu bukan merupakan wilayah di bawah 'kekuasaannya'. Seperti ia melarang para kru laki-laki untuk memasuki kamar perempuan, ia juga tidak bisa masuk ke kamar laki-laki seenaknya.

"Ada apa sih? Tiba-tiba yang lain menghilang, dan Luffy mencurigakan. Oke, sekarang kalian benar-benar tidak menganggapku. Atau … kalian mau mencoba mengerjaiku, hah?" gumam Nami makin geram.

Sedari tadi Nami hanya mengeluh dan marah-marah sendiri. Ia makin sebal. Kemarin, tidak ada satu pun nakama yang mengucapkan 'selamat ulang tahun'. Hari ini, teman-temanya malah 'bersembunyi' darinya. Besok apa lagi?

Kruyuk~ Perut Nami keroncongan. Wajar saja, sejak bangun tadi ia belum sarapan. Ia menuju dapur. Dengan maksud untuk mengisi perutnya yang keroncongan sekaligus melihat apakah salah satu nakamanya yang biasa ada di dapur itu ada pada tempatnya atau malah ikut-ikutan bersembunyi juga.

Ia memutar kenop pintu dapur. Pintunya terkunci.

Ia mengeluh jengkel, "Oh, begitu … Kalian menghilang dan mengunci pintu dapur? Jadi kalian ingin meninggalkanku kelaparan disini? Kur …"

Cklek! Tiba-tiba seseorang membuka pintu dari dalam. Siapa lagi kalau bukan sang koki, Sanji.

"Ehhh? Nn … Nami-san~ Ada perlu apa?" sapanya di depan pintu.

"Sanji-kun! Kenapa pintunya dikunci segala?" tanya Nami bertolak pinggang.

"Ma … maafkan aku, Nami-san. Ah, pasti kau lapar. Aku sudah menyiapkan makanan kesukaanmu. Tapi tunggu sebentar, ada yang harus kubereskan." Sanji segera berbalik masuk ke dapur.

Namun, Nami langsung mencegahnya. Ia menarik kerah Sanji dari belakang. "Tidak! Aku tidak lapar! Ada apa sih dengan kalian? Kalian menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku ya?

"Ti … tidak ada, Nami-san …" Sanji berusaha berkilah.

Nami memaksa masuk ke dapur. "Kalau begitu biarkan aku masuk!"

"Jangan, Nami-saaan! A … ada …" cegah Sanji.

"Ada apa? Pokoknya biarkan aku masuk!" pinta Nami. Ia tetap memaksa masuk.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara gaduh sayup-sayup dari kamar laki-laki.

"Gawat! Agen Sanji diserang!"

Gedubrak! Prang! Trantantantangg!

Nami menoleh ke arah sumber suara, "Agen? Apa maksudnya?"

"Terserahlah! Sekarang, biarkan aku masuk, Sanji-kun!" lanjut Nami masih memaksa untuk masuk ke dapur.

Sanji pun menyerah, ia membiarkan Nami masuk ke dapur. Nami terkejut melihat sebuah kue tart dengan krim putih, di atas nya terdapat potongan-potongan buah jeruk yang tersusun melingkar dengan rapi. Ditambah lagi dengan tulisan ; _'Happy Birthday Nami-san!_ _From Sanji and the others'_ yang terbuat dari krim coklat.

Nami sangat terkejut … dan tentunya bingung. Ia tak berkata sepatah kata pun. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari belakangnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Nami!" sahut para kru Topi Jerami serempak sambil membawa sebuah spanduk dengan tulisan ucapan selamat.

Nami menoleh, ia masih bingung dengan keadaan ini. "Ta … tapi … ini kan sudah bukan hari ulang tahunku …"

"Bicara apa kau, Nami? Ini hari ulang tahunmu." ujar sang kapten, Luffy.

"Hari ulang tahunku itu kemarin. Kalian lupa?" tanya Nami.

"Nami, bukankah kau pernah bilang bahwa ulang tahunmu tanggal tiga Juli? Kami tidak tau kalau ternyata ulang tahunmu tanggal dua." Kata Chopper.

"Iya, ulang tahunku memang tanggal tiga, dan itu kemarin. Hari ini tanggal empat." jelas Nami.

Mendengar itu, Robin tertawa kecil, "Fu … Fu … Fu …"

"Dugaanku benar. Ternyata kau memang salah paham. Nami, kemarin itu tanggal dua, dan hari ini tanggal tiga." Robin menjelaskan. "Lihat, kau tak sengaja merobek dua kertas sekaligus dari kalendermu. Aku menemukannya di tempat sampah." lanjutnya sambil menunjukkan dua lembar kertas kumal bertuliskan angka satu dan dua.

"Be … benarkah? Aku pasti sedang melamun saat itu! Pantas saja aku merasa kertas itu sedikit lebih tebal dari biasanya!" Nami mulai menyadari kesalahannya.

"Dan … Ah! Betapa bodohnya aku!" Nami menepuk jidatnya. "Kalau kemarin tanggal tiga dan hari Minggu, tidak mungkin burung itu mengantar koran. Hari Minggu kan libur!" lanjutnya lagi.

Mata Nami berkaca-kaca. Ia menutup mulutnya. Ia terharu. Jika ia mengira bahwa teman-temannya tak ingat dan tak peduli dengan ulang tahunnya, ia salah besar. Ternyata teman-temannya ingat dengan ulang tahunnya, bahkan memberinya kejutan seperti ini.

"Saatnya hadiah!" seru Usopp dengan mengaphone.

"Nami-san, maafkan kami. Kami tidak cukup kaya untuk membelikanmu perhiasan mewah dan harta yang berkilau. Tapi aku berjanji, lain kali aku pasti berusaha mendapatkannya untukmu!" kata Sanji yang tiba-tiba saja ada aura kilauan di matanya sambil mengacungkan jempol.

"Tapi tenang saja Nami. Kami tetap memberimu hadiah, tapi dengan buatan sendiri. Tidak ada yang beli!" kata Luffy. "Oke, mulai dariku. Ini dia! Daging buruan tangkapanku yang dimasak oleh Sanji!" lanjutnya sambil menunjukkan sepotong daging … yang tak lama kemudian berpindah ke perut Luffy.

"Ups! Maaf Nami, aku tergoda." Kata Luffy dengan muka tanpa dosa.

"Hahaha … tidak apa, Luffy. Tapi, terima kasih!" kali ini Nami tidak marah.

"Nami-san, ini hadiah dariku. Kubuat dengan penuh cinta di setiap lapisannya. Oh, satu lagi! Ini dia, mungkin ini tidak terlalu berguna, tapi ini bisa mengusir nyamuk yang mencoba menyentuh kulit lembutmu~" ucap Sanji sok puitis sambil menunjukkan kue tart buatannya dan kupasan kulit jeruk yang dibentuk seperti mawar.

"Cantik sekali, Sanji-kun! Aku kira hanya tomat yang bisa dibentuk seperti ini. Terima kasih!" ucap Nami senang.

"Dan ini, Nami. Parfum aroma tangerine racikanku sendiri. Bisa dipakai sebagai aroma terapi di saat kau sedih!" ucap Chopper.

"Hmm … wangi sekali Chopper. Terima kasih." kata Nami sembari menghirup aroma dari botol.

"Nah, kalau dariku, ini dia!" kata Usopp sambil menyerahkan sebuah lukisan.

"Wah, ini aku? Bagus sekali Usopp! Terima kasih!" kata Nami melihat lukisan dirinya yang dilukis oleh Usopp.

"Ini dariku. Sangat cocok dengan kepribadianmu yang penuh semangat." kata Robin tersenyum sambil menyerahkan karangan bunga matahari pada Nami.

"Indah sekali! Terima kasih Robin-nee-san!" jawab Nami.

"Dan dariku … Persiapkan dirimu untuk menghadapi tantangan yang mengagumkan dari White Hobby Horse waver-mu yang sudah ku modifikasi sedikit. Atau lebih tepatnya ditambah sedikit aksesoris, lebih _girly_ kan?" kata Franky memperlihatkan waver Nami.

"Franky! Kau mengutak-atik waver-ku lagi! Uhh … tapi, terima kasih. Aku suka!" kali ini Nami tidak mengomeli Franky.

"Oi! Aku tidak tau harus memberimu apa. Tapi bagaimana kalau kita duel minum sake? Aku mengambilnya dari kulkas." tantang Zoro pada Nami.

"Hmm … Boleh juga. Kau memilih lawan yang salah. Kau tidak akan menang melawanku!" jawab Nami disusul dengan tawa bangga.

"Hei Marimo! Kau licik! Jadi kau tau password kulkas nya? Kurang ajar kau!" kata Sanji menuduh Zoro.

"Hei, jangan salahkan aku kalau kulkasnya tidak terkunci, alis pelintir!" kata Zoro marah-marah.

Terjadilah pertarungan kecil seperti biasa diantara mereka berdua. Sedangkan kru yang lain hanya bisa mengelus dada.

Kini giliran Brook. "Yohoho~ rupanya tinggal aku yang belum memberi hadiah. Baiklah, ini dia!" Brook pun segera memainkan sebuah lagu dengan biola-nya.

"Teman-teman, kalian dengar? Itu pertanda pesta sudah dimulai! Mari berpestaaaaa!" seru Luffy mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

"Tunggu dulu! Luffy, aku pinjam tanganmu!" kata Nami.

Tiba-tiba Nami menarik tangan Luffy yang bisa memanjang dan melingkarkannya pada dirinya dan para kru Topi Jerami lainnya.

"Teman-teman … Terima Kasih! Ini lebih berharga dari harta manapun!"

**~The End~**

* * *

><p><strong>Ahoi! Maaf kalo banyak kata2 yg bertele-tele -_-"<strong>

**Ngomong2, soal jawaban Robin, tanggal 2 Juli emang hari hilangnya Amelia Earhart (pelopor penerbangan wanita), tapi sebenernya nggak ada peringatannya beneran, itu cuma akunya aja yg mengada2. Hehehe :P**

**Dan ... ah aku baru inget! Di OP kan nggak ada pesawat! O.o**

** Review please~!**


End file.
